Life goes on
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: Sequel to they make all the difference.Haley,Addi,and Zac have reached their teenage years.She has teen problems like falling for the new kid,and her mom has been contacting Haley.But Rosalie is dead,Haley has to find a way to bring her mom back. can she?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Ok so Haley is 13, Addi is 13, Zac is 13, Nessie is 18, Tyler's is 13, and Nate is 13. It's 2010, and thanksgiving.

**HPOV**

I looked at my locket once more. Inside were pictures of my mom the day after she found out she was expecting. The other was a picture of Mom, Dad, Nate, Zac, and I from Christmas twelve years ago. My mom's blue eyes gleaming with happiness, I should explain,

My mom died to save my brother's and cousins. The dreadful Volturi killed her I will never forget it. The sound of her neck cracking, her eyes going into the back of her head. Then I saw her head disattached from her body until the fire consumed her. It was horrible seeing her die. Everyone else didn't. everyone else expect my dad. I remember what my mom said for the last time. I love you. I never got to say good bye to her. My dad was miserable, he also tried to leave. The only thing that stopped him was, me. My resemblance to my mom is so very close. I used to look like my dad but now I look like a brown version of my mom. I single tear escaped from my eye.

"Don't cry Hales it will be ok." A voice whispered to me. I looked to were the sound was coming from but I didn't see anything. The voice sounded like my mom. I knew it couldn't be her, I just shook it off and walked down stairs to find my family taking over the couches.

"Yo" I nodded my head.

"Hey" Addi said and I sat next to her on the floor just in time to watch the_ Macy's thanksgiving day parade. _

"Do you guys want anything for breakfast?" My grandma Esme asked.

"pumpkin pie!" We all said with a smile.

"Energizer bunny!" Zac exclaimed. We looked at the tv too see the bunny.

"Omg the energizer bunny!" I said with a smile. The mutt Jacob came in with my cousin Nessie. Let's just say that Jacob and I don't always see eye to eye.

"Leech spwan" Jacob spat.

"ugly mutt." I spat back

"Guys be nice it's a holiday don't r said ruin it." Nessie pleaded.

"ok" I said with a frown. I got up and went to the kitchen where everyone else is.

"That mutt is not staying _all _day, is he?" I asked.

"Haley we've been through this before, Jake and Nessie will forever be together no matter how we disapprove." My uncle Edward sighed.

"But he called me a leech spawn! It's not fair he always makes fun of me and mom!" I whispered.

"I thought you would know by now he will never change." Uncle Edward said.

"Still! It's annoying!" I started to dig into my pie that was drowned in whip cream.

"You got enough pie with that whip cream?" my twin brother, Zac teased. He is so like my dad. Clueless, and annoying.

"Shut it." I retorted and gave him a dirty look. The phone rang a few seconds later. My dad went a picked it up.

"Cello?" my dad said, "hey DA happy thanksgiving. Thank you tell your parents that too. So you want to talk to Halesy?" my dad started to tease my best friend, well one of my best friends, Demi Ann. My other friend is Josephina also known as ho-sepina because she has been with almost everyboy at McKenna middle. My other two friends are Timmy and Danny.

"Emmett give me the phone!" I yelled. In public or when someone's on the phone we have to call our parents, uncles, and aunts by their first name. I tried to jump to get the phone. I was 5'5 and my dad was 6'5, yeah he has like a foot on me.

"Alright DA here's Haley." He handed the phone while I was at the peak of my jump and hit my head on the phone.

"ow!" I patted my head and put the phone to my ear, "Hey DA. Mmmhhmm, yeah why? Seriously! How did you know that! No I do not! Hold on I'll ask." I put the phone down.

"Can DA spend the night tonight?" I yelled, "we want to go shopping tomorrow"

"How are you going to get there?" he asked.

"I will take the them." My aunt Ali said with a smile.

"DA you can come over." I said.

"Now?" mouthed to my dad. He nodded, "Yeah, see ya when you get here." I hung up the phone.

"Can you guys talk any faster?" My dad joked.

"Yes we can." With that I went to find my cousin Addi. She is one of the popular's at school. When I say popular I mean slutty popular. Like ho-sephina, Addi has almost been with everyboy even though uncle Jasper hates it and tells her to stop. Me, I'm one of the nerds. I read like 24/7, Or when I'm not on _facebook_. I also get straight A's, well last quarter was my first. My other friends are into the manga/animea books, but they are the most down-to-earth people I have ever met.

"Addi guess what!" I started

"There's a new boy moving into town yeah I knew already that." She stated

"How come I'm the only one that didn't know?" I huffed.

"Because you live in a hole." She joked.

"That's what DA said and no I don't!" I laughed back. I went upstairs and passed Jasmine's room. My Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had to other kids. Austin Michael who is 9 and Jasmine Rose who is 7. They don't know that My mom is dead. We tell everyone that my mom is my adopted sister and has been missing for eleven years. I never did I once loose hope that she is not gone forever. I believe that she is alive in some sort. I waved at her and walked into my room.

"Haley,Haley, HHHAAAAALLLLEEEYYY!" my cell phone rang out. It was restricted but I figured it was Skylar Bering. I used to be her friend until she stole a lot of necklaces, money, and broke my second favorite necklace. She texted me all these things like. 'I'm a frizzy hair bookworm'. Now I'm always self-conscious about my hair. She called me a bitch and a f-ing fake ass. More that I can't share. After those texts my friend DA moved into town and saw through my fake persona and is really close to me. She hates Skylar and stood next to me when all my other friends left my at the ice cream shack we all go to on Friday 2 months ago. There was this bee that kept following me and when I went into _7-11 _with them but they didn't talk to me. So I went back outside where my friend Timmy was, And texted Ali to pick me up when my so called friend Cara walked around the corner to where I was saying ,

"Did Haley leave yet?" She looked up and saw me and walked back inside. When Ali came to pick up me and DA all my friends came back outside and started to laugh and didn't say goodbye. DA spent that night at my house and let me cry on her solder. Skylar sent those texts that night as well. Danny and ho-sephina came into the picture last month when Danny sat next to me and Timmy in our homeroom, Along with Josephina. They really get me.

"Hello this is Tony Richardson and I think you would be perfect for our drag queen" Skylar's voice said with a high voice. I laughed and hung up.

'When will she get it through her big head that she is not getting to me at all.'

"You're so much prettier than her. She is just jealous." That same voice said.

"Who are you? I whispered and opened my computer to a word document:

_My name Is Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty. Your mother._

My mom died because of the Voltri

_You still remember, yes as you saw was killed but the fire did not consume me all the way. My Soul is still around. I've been watching you and your brother's grow into fine young adults_.

Why didn't you do this before?

_I was waiting until you or your dad had moved on a little bit so that you wouldn't morn over me. Now I can see that it's you who can help me break this ghost curse._

How?

_Go into your grandfather's office and find this book called_

Called what?

no answer.

"Hey Hales." DA walked in. I closed my computer shut as she walked in, "What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost." DA said worriedly.

"seeing isn't the word." I mumbled. My conversation with my mom would have to wait until DA leaves.

This is just too weird for me.

So what do you think? Can anyone who reads this go on to this website: www. Reading for dyslexics (dot) webs (dot) com. It's a friend of mine's science fair. Please visit before Tuesday. Spread the word!

~thelittlepixie13


	2. new boy

Not much to say so I'll go on with the story

**HPOV:**

I just shook off what just happened and sat on my bed next to DA. My room is a lavender color (my mom's favorite color), pictures of Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone, Kellan Lutz, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint or whatever is last name is, Miley Cyrus (I'm a huge fan), Taylor Swift, and Kristen Stewart. Pictures of Timmy, Danny, Josephina, and I during the summer in the pool in my backyard were taped on my mirror. DA and I have other pictures from our sleepovers every Friday. On my desk was my laptop, cd stand, picture of my brothers and I on Nate 8th grade graduation last year. On my dresser was pictures of Addi, Austin, Jasmine, Alice and Jasper. Next to that was my hair straightener. I straighten my hair everyday even though everyone says my curly hair is to pretty to be straighten. My make-up case was next to that. Dad had a huge fit because I was wearing makeup.

"Can I use you're straightener?" DA asked.

"Yeah, do u wanna listen to Christmas music or my ipod?" leaned over to my ipod dock next to my ipod deck was picture of mom.

"Play nsn." I found nsn or never shout never and hit play. Never shout never was one of our favorite singers. His song _trampoline _came on.

_Who would have thought that a cutie pie just like you would have anything to do with a smelly guy like me?_

_I find it hard to believe. And who've thought that you would ever kiss my cheek in your backyard on your trampoline that night, I never put up a fight._

_And I know that you're all shook up, from a terrible relationship, he broke your heart, yeah her tore you to pieces but I promise you my dear, I'll never touch you like he did._

_So, baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again._

_And every single time I look into your eyes, I see a little bit more sunshine, feel a little bit more like me instead of who it turns out to be._

_Wouldn't trade it for a thing can I call you my baby?_

_And I know that you're all shook up from a terrible relationship, he broke your heart yeah he tore it to pieces,_

_But I promise you my dear, I'll never touch you like he did._

_So baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again._

_Cause I know he broke your hear, but I'll love you until the end._

_So baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again._

_So baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again._

We sang out, well I did DA can't sing to save her life. We smiled and she finished up doing her hair.

"Ok so tell me about the new boy" I said.

"Well he's moving across the street." Addi came through the door. Yeah you heard her right, across the street. Addi's power is to hide the vampire identity. She can make our family stop sparking for a certain period of time, she can change the eye color as well. Aunt Alice had pale blue eyes when she was pregnant with Addi, now she has gray eye's, Uncle Jasper has brown eyes like Addi. Aunt Bella has chocolate brown eyes, the same as Nessie's. Uncle Edward has emerald green eyes, dad has brown eye's like Zac. I have electric blue when I was a baby and now as a teenager. When I was little my eyes were really dull almost hazel, which is far from my mom's violet- blue eyes.

Anyway that's why we can live near humans. We moved from forks after mom died. We lived in Canada with the Denali's for 4 years. When I was 6 we moved to Boston until I was 10. Then to Pearland, Texas when Addi's power finally came. We stayed there for a year and a half. At 12 and half years old we moved to a small place outside of Baltimore, Maryland named Catonsville.

My power is that I can take a little bit of someone else power and use it. Sadly they have to be in the room. For example if was downstairs asking my uncle Jasper about the civil war I can take a little bit of his emotional stuff and use it for good or evil, I use it mostly evil. If he was in the room and I wanted Zac who was also in the room to get me a root beer I could play with Zac's emotions and give him a guilt trip and he would get my root beer.

"If he's moving across the street then why the h-e double l are we sitting in my room for!" I exclaimed, "Let's go see him!"

"We need to look nice." DA and Addi said. Sometimes I really think their twins they are in love with shopping just like Aunt Ali.

"No we are just going to say hi."

"This is why your Boyfriend left you! Addi said, my ex-boyfriend cheated on me when he said we broke up a few months ago, he didn't tell me we broke up and when he told me he was going out with someone else I was upset but I just turned 13 and I knew it wasn't the end of the world. Addi is constantly picking on me because she has a boyfriend and I don't. I was the first to get a boyfriend. I was 12 when I went out with my ex. My dad hated the fact that I was going out with a boy. He hates a lot of stuff I do. He got mad when I cut my hair really short because mom had beautiful long hair like mine. My hair is now curlier then it was when it was long. Aunt Ali lets me do a lot of stuff that dad hates. She said it's only because I'm his little girl and he doesn't want to lose me and mom both. He's worse the uncle Jasper! I think Uncle Jazz gave up on trying to keep Addi in-line. Ali is the only one that can get through to Addi. Now he tries to make sure jazzy doesn't turn into a mini Addi.

"Whatever Ad." I rolled my eyes.

"Hales?" DA started to ask

"What?"

"Why do you have a confederate flag on your desk."

"Because I like the civil war and the south and Uncle Jazz fought for the confederates, he teaches me all kinds of different stuff about the civil war." I said. I love history, I think I got that from Uncle Jazz and he likes the fact that at least one of us like history. All my cousins hate it and so do my brothers. Uncle Jazz is my favorite uncle. He tells me everything about the civil war.

I'm like everyone in my family, history lover like uncle Jazz, Happy and bubbly like aunt Ali, literature freak like aunt Bella, Music oriented like uncle Edward. Caring like mom-mom and pop-pop, stubborn like my mom, and pretty (What everyone says), easy going like my dad, almost sporty like Nate, Zac. Addi and I are complete opposites.

"Oh," What are these trophies?" DA asked.

I looked above me and saw all my Basketball, softball, and soccer trophies. I don't play soccer anymore, I play field hockey which I think is so much more fun. My dance trophies were also up there as well. Most of them were from my ballet days. I started Ballet when I was three and ended when I was eleven. Now I take hip-hop lessons and hopefully I'll make the hip-hop crew next year.

"Basketball, baseball, soccer, and dance, stop with the 20 questions come on!" I said. We walked downstairs and headed outside

"Were going to see the new guy that moved across the street, be back soon!" I screamed on my way out. We walked across the street and saw this super-hot guy about fourteen jumped off a truck with a box of little girl stuff, probably his sisters.

"Hi I'm Addison Hale but call me Addi, this is my sister Haley Cullen and our friend Demi Ann Jackson but she goes by DA." Addi spoke up. This guy was really hot and I was too shy to say something so I smiled a waved. DA did the same.

"I'm Stephan whitland but you can call me Steve." He smiled and turns out he has dimples! He has blonde straight hair and green eyes, did I mention he had his shirt off? He dad an eight pack! He held out his hand which was kinda sweaty. I still shook it and smiled.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"unca steve!" two little voices screamed, he turned around and two little girls came flying at him.

"Whoa guys!" then he turned back to us

**Stpov**

I was unloading the truck. It was hot out for thanksgiving. I took my shirt off and took out a box of my nieces things when three girls walked up. They were all really pretty, the one in the middle stuck out the most. She was so pretty her curly brown hair framed her face nicely, and she had bright blue eyes. The other brunette at the end reminded me of my older sister Bekah. Her dark hair was similar to Bekah's. _Shut up Steve she left she's not important anymore, Lissa and Beth are_. The blonde one spoke up first.

"Hi I'm Addison Hale but call me Addi this is my sister Haley Cullen and our friend Demi Ann Jackson but she goes by DA." Cullen and Hale? They sound familiar, my adoptive parents had a good friend back in the 1800's Jasper Hale. They haven't seen Jasper since a problem with the volturi came up about a half-human, half-vampire child. That was like 15-20 years ago. They didn't adopt me or my sister then. I do know that Jasper married a girl named Alice Cullen, they went to their wedding back in the 60's. The blonde one looked like Jasper. That was only a glance until I remembered my southern gentlemen manners.

"I'm Stephan whitland but call me Steve." I held out my hand which was kind of sweaty no matter how many times I dried it off. The brown haired angel I think was Haley smiled and mumbled hi. Her smile made me want to smile but I turned around to fast when I heard my niece's voices

"unca Steve!" Lissa and Beth ran into me and hugged me.

"Whoa guys!" I laughed and turned back to the tree looking at them. Haley looked at them in awe, so far so good maybe she'll fall for me. No other girl has because I take care of my nieces before I go out with them. My nieces are my world and many girls have seen this a turn down. Addi looked at me like she was about to kiss me. DA pulled out her cell phone,

"Lissa and Beth these are the girls who live across the street. Addi, DA and…" oh my god what's her name again?

"Haley" she spoke up. Yeah that's it.

"This is Clarissa." I pointed to my niece on the left with brown and red hair, "and this is Elizabeth." I pointed to my smaller niece. They waved Hello and I heard my parents open the door.

"Steve who are these three girls?" my dad asked.

Addi and Haley gasped

**Adpov**

Oh great there's kids that are always going to around him, I'll never be alone with him. Haley looked at the kids in awe, she loves kids, she baby-sits all the time. Steve, his parents opened the door, I could see they had reddish eyes, a vampire. They looked like my dad's best friends.

"Steve, who are these three girls?" the man asked.

"You don't think?" Haley started.

"I don't know." And we gasped

~thelittlepixie13


	3. the message

**ADPOV**

"Mom, dad this is Addi Hale, Haley Cullen, and DA Jackson. Addi and Haley live across the street." Steve introduced us.

"Hale as in Jasper Hale?" the guy asked.

"He's my dad" I stated kind of scared I mean some evil vampire who knows my dad, creepy.

"Don't be afraid were good friends of his." The women said. All of the sudden to my relief dad came out of our house and over to where we were standing.

"Peter and charlotte, it's good to see you guys again." He smiled and went to give them both a hug.

"Jasper Hale! What a lovely surprise! Your daughter is very pretty. Addi right?" charlotte looked towards me.

"Yup, why don't you come over to our house for thanksgiving dinner? Well since you guys don't eat there's always football!" my dad led them over to our house, "there are humans here so I would be careful."

"Oh we chose the animal blood for a while. Are eyes still haven't changed to gold yet." Peter said and with that we started into the house. Haley and Steve were talking, next to the little kids. Of course.

**HPOV**

Uncle jasper led Steve's parents into our house and we followed. I hung back with Steve and I guess his little sisters.

"So you're human right?" I asked.

"Yes, I was adopted." He spoke.

"And are these your little sisters?" I questioned him. He took a deep breath.

"No, they are my nieces. My older sister Bekah had a fling with some dude when she was sixteen and got pregnant. She never wanted the girls, even though my mom and dad supported her, they didn't get mad at her or anything. They just knew it could happen to anyone, Bekah wanted to get an abortion but my parents refused. Her boyfriend high tailed it out of there and left my sister alone. When the twins were born she didn't even want to see them. As soon as she could be released she left. We haven't heard from her since then and I took the responsibility to raise them with mom and dad's help. So I pretty much adopted them when I was ten years old, picked out there names and have tried to raise them right. They are my world without them, man I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Now they are happy four year olds with a bright future." He finished his story.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Go ahead, you probably don't want anything with me now." He said.

"No I think that's really sweet, most people would not have done what you did. They are cute and I'm pretty sure they will be wonderful and caring as you." I said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled. Being around him made me feel normal, I like that and didn't want it to end.

"So are you guys adopted?" he asked.

"No, Aunt Ali and my mom had this extra gene for some reason that they could have kids. Ali saw in a vision and 9 months later Addi, Zac and I come into the picture." I explained.

"Extra gene?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Only 2 out of like a million have it." I clarified.

"Oh, so none of you?"

"Well expect for Tyler and Nate. Aunt Bella and Uncle Ed adopted him a year before we were born and my mom and dad adopted Nate a year after we were born." With that we reached the house.

"Your house is so pretty!" His mom I think Charlotte said, mom-mom thanked her with a smile. She loves it when you complement the house.

"Steve, this is Emmett, Haley's dad." Uncle Jazz started introducing everybody. My dad waved, "And Edwards by the piano, Bella's the one next to him. Carlisle is in the kitchen if whenever you go in there later, and Esme." he pointed to all of them, "Nate and Tyler, Zac and Austin." He pointed to the four boys about to head to the dining room. "And Alice, my wife and my youngest Jasmine or Jazzy." He finished up all the intros and they started to head into the dining room for thanksgiving dinner for us kids.

"Where's your mom?" Steve asked.

"She-she d-died when I was 2. The volturi killed her because she was trying to protect us." Then a flash of that ealier message pop into my head.

"I'm sorry, she must have been a nice person if your this sweet." He said. I started to blush like mad.

"Thanks. Hey do u believe in ghosts?" I asked.

"Depends." He said back

"I think, I know you'll think I'm crazy but my mom has been like contacting me. She talked to me through the computer. I didn't type anything." I asked about to kick myself for saying what I just said.

"Maybe. I mean it's kinda crazy but who knows. I didn't believe Vampires were real at first so why not?" He replied back. I just walked into the dining room and we all, well we kids ate dinner. Time passed and Steve and his parents left around 10 and then we were ordered to bed by Ali who planned on getting us up 2:30 so we can start shopping at 3. Everyone else went up to bed but I stayed down because I want to show my family what happened earlier.

"What's this all about Hale?" my dad asked

"Well I think mom is here. Like in ghost form. I talked to earlier on my laptop." I said.

"Hales, there's no way your mom has been gone for along time. There's no way the fire burned her." My dad snapped.

"Em, no need to snap." Mom-mom said.

"No seriously! Look! I opened up the word document from earlier. They looked at it.

'how can we be sure you didn't write this?" uncle Ed asked.

"I didn't make this up. I bet she'll write something." I opened a new document and typed:

**Mom?**

No answer

**Mom? Hello?**

No answer

"See she's not really here, you probably made the whole thing up because you don't believe that she is dead.

"Maybe she is busy right now! Dad, I'm not lying. You have to believe me! Don't you guys?" i asked my family they didn't move for make any sign.

"Haley you need to stop believing that she is alive. She is dead. Dead Haley, gone. You need to get that through your head. Go to bed now you're probably just tried from today." My dad said.

"No I'm not she really is-"

Haley Marie I told you once go to bed. Now." He said sharply.

"Fine!" I got up and left. Nate was at the foot of the steps.

"you heard?" I asked.

"Yeah, I believe you too." He said. And we walked in to his room to figure this ghost stuff out. I opened into a new word document and typed:

(a/n: haley is in bold, rose in italics, and Nate is underlined.)

**Mom? It's Haley**

And Nate

_HI! _

**Why didn't type anything when I called for you.**

_Because only you and Nate can know. Your father still doesn't want to believe._

Why not?

_Because he's still getting over me and I'm only telling you because if this spell doesn't work I don't want it to give anyone false hope._

**What spell?**

_It's a way to bring people back. There's a book called "The curses" it's different curses and spells. I need you to go find the ghost spell in the book and follow it step by step. It's in your grandfather's libarary._

**Well do it.**

_Good. Don't do it tonight with your friend here. Do it tomorrow. I have to go. I love you both._

**Love you too.**

"The curses?" Nate asked.

"Couldn't be more orginal." I said.

'yeah. 2morrow once your done shopping. I think they are all going hunting and leaving me in charge after that so it would be the best chance to figure it out." Nate said to me before I left.

'Kay. See ya tomorrow." I said

"Goodnight."

"night." I headed for my room were DA was asleep. I laid on my bed and thought about mom, the book, and Steven until sleep consumed me.

**Empov**

I watched my daughter walk away from me with the saddest look on her face. Rosalie is dead she will always be dad. No matter how much I would kill just to hold her again. See he lovely face look at our kids with such an admiration. Haley was the only thing that kept me from going to the volturi and having them kill me. Rose was my soul mate and I don't want Haley to get her heartbroken over something that will never happen.

"That was really harsh Em." Bella said

"I know I can't help it."

"Yeah you can." Nessie said.

"Well you didn't' have to snap at her." Esme remarked.

"I know, I'm sorry. Rose is a touchy subject for me.

"You know how sensitive she is." Jasper added.

Alice spoke up as well, "Don't you think Rose is a hard subject for anyone? She's barely a Teenager living without her mom in this nutty family. She wants to believe Rose is alive if she wants to. It's her way of holding on to the memories of Rose. Trust me I know things that you don't because she is afraid of you. "

"Alice I know my daughter more than you think you know. I couldn't help it. Thinking Rose is here will be twice as hard as when she finds out she's not really coming back. We saw her die. I try Alice, I try to give her all the support I can without a mom. She looks to you, Bella, and Esme as mother figures only because she doesn't have one of her own. She sees how Al and Jazz are together all the time with Addi, and Austin, and Jazzy like a normal family. She sees Bella and Edward and Nessie and Tyler as a normal family because they have a mom. Nate and the Twins don't. I try hard, very hard for them to see that even without a mom things can still be great. It's hard being a single parent and not know what the hell you're doing to make sure they are ok and happy. That's the whole reason why Haley has no self- confidence is because of all her friends have both parents.. All these years I played along and now it's too much. With you harping on me constantly to make sure there "highly fashionable" and trying to comfort and Haley because of school problems with bitches making fun of her all because of Rose not being here. They think Rose is her aunt but to Haley, Haley misses her too much. A guy can only take so fricken much." I yelled at her.

"Emmett,I really didn't-"

"Tell me in the morning Al." I walked upstairs and opened Haley's bedroom door to check on her. I haven't done that in years. Now she's older and it's not the same. Haley and I have this very strong connection, were really close, I was practically wrapped around her finger. I watched her for a couple of seconds. The moonlight shined out from her window and showed her face. Her face was peaceful and at ease. Like there wasn't anything wrong in her life. It was shocking to see how much she has grown since she was born. Like almost yesterday I held her for the first time, now she is almost grown.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"Love you more daddy." She whispered back and smiled. I smiled back and shut her door. I walked down the hall in to my room where I sat on my side of the bed. Never have I once touched Rosalie's side. Her pillow still has a small indent from where her head was the day she was taken from me.

"Oh Rose." I whispered and looked through a picture album that she had laying around it the room.

~thelittlepixie13


	4. curse

Before I start the story, be honest, does anyone like my writing? I know I can be a horrible speller and something I may write won't get pick up through spell checker. Do you guys like my writing? I got a really bad review on a story I deleted so no can see it and it kind of hit a nerve. If anyone likes my stories tell me and I will continue writing. I messed up at the beginning of the life goes on. Nate and Tyler are supposed to be 14.

**DApov**

I woke up to Haley's sister screaming at us to get up.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's one thirty am" Haley's crazy sister said.

"Are you mad women?" Haley screamed. Alice laughed and left us a warning to get up. We have to head out at 2:20 am.

"Come on sleeping beauty." I tried to pull her off the bed.

"Nooooo!" she rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"We can make this difficult or easy. You're choice." I went to get Zac. He owes me after doing something terrible I cannot repeat. He followed me into his sister's room. They look like identical twins almost except he's a boy. His Hair used to be blond from the pictures I've seen of him but now it's turning brown. His eyes are still brown and Haley's is Blue. The way their shape is almost the same, he's like as big and burly as their older brother Emmett. Haley is bigger boned then the rest of the kids at our school but far the prettiest out of the sluts and the ho's at school. Her Family says she sort of looks like their missing sister Rosalie. Their also both really pale, Like milky ivory color.

"Haley Taylor Lautner is outside the house shirtless." He joked. Haley Shot right out of bed and to the window.

"Where?" she asked.

"In your dreams." Zac said with a smirk.

"I hate you." She punched him in the arm and left for the bathroom. Zac and I on the other hand started laughing.

**I'm gonna skip the mall trip and just cut where it starts again.**

**Hpov**

"Bye DA!" I shouted as 50Shopping bags bounced with her on the way into her house. I lave 20 bags and shockingly the least compared to everyone else. Aunt Ali had 150, Addi had 100, Mom-mom had 75. It's ridiculous how many shopping bags they have. Seriously who needs 150 shopping bags full of clothes where only gonna wear once! I will never understand this family. I got out of the car and got my bags from the trunk. Uncle Jazz, pop-pop and dad came out and took everyone's bags. They looked ready to fall over walking up the steps.

"HALEY!" I heard Steve's voice from across the street. He ran over to me before I got to the door.

"Uhm hi." I smiled.

"Hey I was wondering if you would uhm like to uh, hey don't you go to Patterson high?" he changed subjects on me while his hand was going through his messy blonde hair.

"No I go to McKenna Middle. 8th grade. Sorry" I said.

"Damn, it would have been nice to see someone I knew there." He looked sad.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Would like to babysit Lissa and Beth sometimes? Like when I'm not around or my parents aren't either. You seem really nice and yeah." He was nervous I could tell.

"Yeah totally. I love them their so cute." I smiled to make him less nervous.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Here give my you're phone. I'll put my number in if you need to call or text me in case of emergency's" I gave him my phone and we switched numbers.

"Cool. I'll uhm talk to you later ok?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm just a text away now." I smiled again.

"Ok, bye." He started to leave. I felt a pang in my heart. I didn't want him to leave yet.

"Bye." I said softly. God Hales, fallin' for some guy I barely know. That's why you're ex left you in the first place! I couldn't help it. he's all I thought about walking inside.

"What are you smiling about?" Nessie who was sitting by the piano smiled like she knew something.

"Nothing," I looked back at her.

"It's got to be something." She faced me. Her Bronze curls were pulled into a messy bun. She looked like Hermione Granger's look-alike.

"Shut up!" I told her

"it's about a boy isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"It is! Is it Steve? Yes it is come on."

"Shut up!" I snapped at her.

"Yo mom!" she said back.

"Tu Madre." I laughed. My dad came into the room

"What about Stephan?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna baby sit his niece sometimes when he can't." I said and looked at my phone. It lit up

**Incoming text message**

**Little dude**

Hey Haley.

It read. Little dude was one of my best guy friends. Practically my brother. People tell us cuz of how well we get along. I call him my little brother to some times. His real name is Carson Bretons. He's like really short and 100% evil. Hence little dude/evil little dude

Hey sup? I texted him back

"Oh, were going hunting. We're not going to be back till tomorrow. Nate's going to be here with you." My dad said. Zac is more vampire then I am. Hell everyone is more vampire then Tyler, Nate and I. I like human food instead of blood. It's the opposite for my fellow brother and cousins.

"Kay." I walked up stairs to my room and read some of my book. I'm reading _My Little Phony_ by Lisi Harrison. It's the last of the clique novels and I finished that in about 2 hours by then everyone left except Nate. Tyler was out with a friend so I don't really know where or what the hell they were doing anyway.

"Haley come on let's look for that book." Nate knocked on my door. I texted Carson back saying I had to go and left my room. We walked into pop-pop's office. It was about 8 and already dark.

"Do you think we can talk to her on word on this computer?" Nate asked. I shrugged my shoulders

"What's the password? I've tried different things. 1660's, 360,Edward, Vampire, Doctor, Nessie, Nate, Nathan, Haley, Addison, Addi, Alice, Bella, Tyler, Austin, Jazzmine, Jazz, Jasper , Emmett, Zac, Zachary, Esme, Rosalie, and Rose.

Hearing mom's name sent a chill down my spine.

"Try Esme Ann Platt." I suggested. He looked at me confused.

"That's mom-mom name before she became a Vampire remember?" I asked he thought for a few seconds.

"Nope," he replied popping the p, "Hey it worked you're a genius!"

"I know I am." I laughed. I walked behind him to see the screen of a black document

(Rose in regular, Haley in bold, and Nate in in italics.)

_yo mom_

**hi**

hi guys did you find that book?

_What's it called again?_

Curses.

**Really original**

Yeah haha . It should be by his medical books from the 1700's.

I looked for the book. And found a million page book, or that what it seemed like.

_**Found it**_

Good look for the alive soul, dead body thing, Again real original Hales.

We looked through and found it in the middle of the book.

"2 cups of sugar, oil, ice water, salt and something of the person you want to bring back." Nate read aloud, "sounds like a cooking recipe without the personal thing." He said.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

**Will it work?**

It should

Good luck

It needs to be done before midnight

"She's a lot of help." I said.

"Yeah come on. I'll go get the stuff you find something of mom's." Nate said.

I nodded and walked to my dad's room. I looked around to find if he had anything of mom's to begin with, there were pictures of Zac, Nate, and I, and everyone else. Dad's watches and his wedding ring on a chain. He never wear's it when he go hunting in case of blood, any time else he wear's it around his neck. I don't get it but whatever. I looked in his closet which I shouldn't have. There were…..stuff that I've never seen before or think I should see to begin with. I shuddered and saw a box, a HUGE box full of stuff. The box said 'Rosalie's Stuff' I'm sure that's what I'm looking for. I set the box down on the floor and looked through it. Clothes, lots of clothes, shoes, more shoes, jewelry, more jewelry. Damn she had more clothes and shoes then me! Probably equal to aunt Ali. I looked through it until I saw a picture of Zac and I with mom in the hospital. Dad was taking the picture I could tell because his big fingers covered a quarter of the picture. I grabbed that picture and turned to the back of it read

Rosalie, Zachary Dale McCarty Cullen, and Haley Marie McCarty Cullen April 10, 1997.

This would be good enough I put the clothes back in to the box and put the box back and ran down stairs.

"Hey got something." I said

"Cool what is it?" he asked. I showed him the picture, "You could have chosen something with me in it you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Let's get this done.

"Until midnight" I said remembering the earlier conversation.

"What time is it?" Nate asked

" 10:30." I said

"We got to work fast."

We put everything into a big pot on the stove.

"Shit." Nate cussed

"What?" I asked

"We have heat it for a half an hour and then let it sit of 45 minutes"

"That's ridiculous!" I said

"Yeah well we can't make the time go by faster. I'll heat it up." He said. I went upstairs and grabbed a book and read for a half hour. I looked at the time 11:00. It seemed to mock me. I went back down stairs and took it off the stove. 10 minutes past Nate and I played James bond card game. 20 minutes past we played spit, 30 minutes past we played slap Jack, 40 minutes past we played war. 5 minutes past and the both of us stood by the pot, nothing happened.

"Why is it not working it was supposed to work!" I said.

"I don't know we did everything right." He hugged me. Tears started to come from our eyes. 10 minutes later we were still watching it. 11:55, 11:56, 11:57

"Haley and Nate what are you doing?" a booming voice came up behind us.

"Dad! When did you get back?" I asked

"When Alice saw you too were up to something." Dad sounded disappointed in us, "we all Came back to see what you guys were doing."

"We were trying to get mom back." Nate spoke up.

"You believe her too! Nate I thought you figured out never to trust her imagination." Dad looked like he wanted to cry. Why does he hate me?

"Cause I talked to her as well." He said.

"You guys are nuts." Dad said. My Family started to walk into the room. Aunt Bella, Aunt Ali, Uncle Jazz, mom-mom and pop-pop, and Zac looked sympathetic.

"There is no way." Dad said, "Stop believing in her antics Nate.

"Haley-" dad's sentence got cut off by a purple light coming from the pot and a blue figure emerging from the light, like it's becoming a person of its own. The clock in the family room hit 12.

~thelittlepixie13


	5. mom?

Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. School stuff ugh.

Previously on _life goes on:_

"_Haley-" dad's sentence got cut off by a purple light coming from the pot and a blue figure emerging from the light, like it's becoming a person of its own. The clock in the family room hit 12._

**Hpov**

The blue figure became a person, a girl who looked like a model on _Americas Next top Model_ or something like that. She had Blonde wavy Hair, violet-blue eyes. (She was facing me), any girl would take a huge hit on their self-esteem, Except for me who has none. She looked like my mom when I last saw her alive. A grey frill blouse and black skinny jeans fit her curves nicely. Her face had a huge smile on it. Then I realized who I was looking at.

"Mom!" I ran and gave her a huge. I could feel her arms around me like she never wanted to let go. Tears Started to fall. Zac ran to give her a hug as well as Nate.

"Yes it's me pumpkin. Alive as ever." She said sweetly. I smiled and I heard Addi, Nessie, My aunts and uncles, and Mom-mom and pop-pop gasped as sobs started to break out amongst the girls. The boys held their other. Dad stood dumb struck looking at mom. I think I saw some water in his eyes but Vampires can't cry…

**Empov**

I was cut off from what I was about to say to my daughter when a purple light came from a pot and changed into a blue figure. What is this some special effect movie thing? The figure became a person who saved me so many years ago. Memories started to flash before my eyes. The day I was almost killed by the bear, the moment My angel saved me, the moment I looked into her eyes, the day we got married for the first time, the day she found out she was pregnant, very pregnant with eyes full of happiness when our unborn children kept kicking her, the day they were born, Her eyes full of love, the first year of our kids life being there for their every moment, the volturi, the day my angel left us. She was back, I couldn't get over it. My angel was back and alive. She looked just liked she did 12 years ago except with the violet-blue eyes. Her smile was just like I remembered it.

"Mom!" Haley cried and hugged her, Zac and Nate followed. Tears could be seen from their eyes.

"Yes it's me pumpkin, alive as ever." My love spoke softly to them and wrapped them in a hug. I could hear Addison and Nessie crying. When they come in? My kids broke away from their mother as she faced me.

"Emmett." She smiled.

"Rosie? Is it really you?" I asked this couldn't be real, I thought she was dead forever, not vampire dead just to be clear. Rose ran and jumped into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she kissed me. Our lips moved together perfectly just like when she was alive. We continued it for what seemed like forever, we ignored to eww's from our son's and niece. Heard the aww's coming from Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Bella cheered for Rosalie's return. All too soon Rosalie had to catch her breath. Why did she catch her breath? Vampires don't really need to breathe? What if she not the Rose I know?

"Emmett she is the real Rose she's going to process more human traits then Vampire she just came back. Dumbass." Edward retorted.

"Yes Em he has a point, I'm not going to be exactly the same for now."

"But-"Rose pecked me on the lips to shut me up. She turned around to face our family, I took my arm and but it around her waist. It felt so good to hold her again.

I heard the door open and five sets of feet walked into the kitchen. They belonged to Tyler, Nessie, Jacob, Austin, and Jazzmine.

"Aunt Rose?" I heard Nessie, and Tyler said. Rosie nodded yes and went gave her a hug. Rosie met Jazzmine and Austin for the first time and they were very happy to see her. Everything was starting to fall right back into place. Rose and Alice already plan on going shopping next week with Bella and Addi and Nessie. We went out around 7 for the kids and Rosie to get something to eat. God this is gonna kill me having to be careful around her. For now I was happy just having Rose back. I sat next to her and Nate who were conversing about what she missed. Haley was sitting on Roses' left talking to Bella about books. Boring, I just really want to be alone with Rose for now. I just got her back what else can I say? No one really brought up the subject of Rose coming back. I paid and Jasper and Alice and their kids went to their house. Bella and Edward did the same. I drove and Nate sat in the passenger side and we talked about cars while Rose was talking to the twins.

**Zpov**

I sat In the back of the car with mom and my sister.

"So how old are you guys?" she asked.

"13." We replied.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue" I said, "purple, green, and black." Haley said.

"Movie?"

"Sound of music" Haley said and I replied with, "Saving Private Ryan."

Questions continued for a little bit.

"So do u have any boyfriends or girlfriends?" mom asked.

"I do, her name is Cara. Haley's best friend to be exact." I said.

"No she not my friend anymore Zac she hates me." Haley spoke real low.

"I know why. No need to explain. She just isn't a nice person." Mom hugged Haley.

"Tell her about Steve." Dad spoke up.

"Who's Steve?" mom asked.

"Stephan Whitland. He's 14 and just moved he from somewhere In the south. He has blonde straight hair and green eyes, has dimples and is really nice. He was adopted by uncle Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte. He has to nieces Clairessa and Elizabeth. Their four years old. His sister left when they were born so he's been taking care of them since he was 10." Haley went into the story.

"Do u like him?" mom asked.

"A little bit." Haley replied she started to blush some. Mom laughed. It sounded like bells.

"Aww he sounds really nice. I can't wait to meet him." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, and Timmy and Danny, and Ho-sha I mean Josephina and DA, and Caleb and Brandon and JJ and Chris and Mark and others." I got tired of naming all the boys at and some girls, "their all Haley's friends."

"No girly friends?" mom asked.

"Yea, Josephina and DA is short for Demi Ann, Marisol, Lynn, Kelly, and victoria." Haley listed, she hangs out with guys mostly. Mom just nodded. We reached the house and I told Mom about what happened between Cara and Skylar. She looked pissed, I don't know if that's the mom in her or what. I said good night and went into the room I shared with Nate and passed out.

**Rpov**

After the long night I was pissed at the girls at their school. "There's no need to bully her or anything! She is a girl just like them except prettier! How could they do that!" I paced back and forth in our bedroom, Emmett sitting on the bed, trying to reason with me, Too bad that never worked, I stopped at a picture I saw of us when they were little. Seeing them now it was hard to believe their almost grown.

"I missed so much." I gasped.

"Yeah, but you're here now. That's all that matters." Em came up behind me, hugged me and kissed my hair. I turned to face him.

"That doesn't help. I missed them growing up. Their little kid antics and their happiness. Now they'll be moody teenagers and by 18 they'll be like us. That's in five years Em. I missed eleven years of their life, things won't be the same.

"Rose, they were great kids and I think they're ready to move on from the past, Haley maybe more than willing." Em said to me and we walked and sat on the bed.

"She looks just like you, you know." She kept me from going to the Volturi. She was the glue that held everyone together." He looked into my eyes. He almost killed himself? I couldn't live to see him gone. Neither would anyone else.

"You almost killed yourself? What about the kids? Didn't you think of them?" I started to mumble, tears started to form.

"I couldn't live without you. Esme and Alice would have taken care of them." He said sincerely.

"I'm glad you didn't" I spoke.

"Me too." He kissed me. The kisses got deeper and clothes started to fall off.

**Hpov**

I tried to sleep but I couldn't because I was so happy mom as back. I mean I missed her so damn much! The other reason was I kept hearing their bed move through the wall. I don't want to know what the hell they were doing but I had a pretty good idea. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and walked downstairs. To my surprise I saw Steve their playing a video game with Nate.

"What are you doing here Steve?" I asked.

"Nate challenged me to a battle on black ops." He said.

"Oh, does dad know?" I asked Nate.

"yeah." He replied, "What are you doing down here?"

"Mom and dad I think are having too much fun and it got too noisy so I came down here." I said

"Can I play?" I asked. They looked at me like I grew two heads.

"What?" I asked

"You. Play. Black Ops?" Nate asked.

"Yeah so?" I said.

"You're too nice." He said.

"So can you teach me?" I asked

"Yeah I show you." Steve said. I sat down next to him and he showed me how to play.

"press this button to fire." Steve instructed. I put my finger on a button I'm not sure which one though.

"This one." He reached around me and but my finger on the right button.

"Ok." I looked at him, his green eyes were so green, and it was pretty. I stared into them so lost inside I wasn't paying attention to the world around me until he looked away.

"Let's play!" Nate said and we started the game. Steve's arm never left my shoulder. Black ops is so much fun! We played Zombies that was hard but so cool. The night passed , Nate and Steve continued their games and soon we fell asleep.

**Empov**

Last night was awesome. Eleven years of no Rose didn't seem to matter anymore. I put my arm around her sleeping silhouette in our dark room. It was about 6 in the morning. Dawn just started to break as my lovely wife started to wake.

"Good morning." I kissed her head.

"Good morning." She smiled back, and kissed me.

"I'm hungry. Wow never thought I saw say that again." she started to get up.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I put on a pair of red plaid Flannel pants and the matching shirt. Haley got it for me for Christmas when she was little. Alice brought it but it was pretty warm though.

'I'm going to get a shower, Unless you would like to join me." Rose smiled seductively.

"Hells yeah." I replied.

After a while we went down stairs to find Rose something to need when I saw something I didn't like.

Nate was on the couch asleep, that didn't bother me much. I saw Stephan's arm around Haley's head and they were asleep. The T.V screen had the black ops main menu on it so they were probably played black ops. Haley is never going to be alone with a boy, until she was like a hundred. Rose pulled me into the kitchen.

"If that boy breaks her heart or does anything to her I'll-" Rose kissed me again to stop me.

"Be quiet I seriously doubt anything is going happen. Haley was under her own blanket and Steve was on top of the blanket." She said.

I looked outside and saw the sun high in the sky.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 10ish." My son Zac replied walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Rosie said to him.

"Morning mom." He said and grabbed the orange juice container and started drinking out of it.

"Zac! Get a glass!" Rose reached up and got a glass from the cupboard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. I don't blame him, I would do the same. Nate and Steve walked in next.

"Good morning" Rose said.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen, Good morning Mr. Cullen." Steve said, I glared at him until Rose hit me in the stomach.

"Morning." Nate replied.

"So why was Haley Down here?" I asked.

"She heard you and mom through the wall and came downstairs to find us playing black ops. We taught her how to play to." Nate said, "Nothing happened dad." He assured me/

"Yo." Haley walked in.

"Ring Ring Ring" Zac faked the phone ringer and picked it up, "Hello? Hmm, oh yes I'll tell her." he hung up the phone, "That was the bride of Frankenstein, She wants her face back." Zac joked. Haley shot him a glare and punched his arm.

"Yeah and Dracula called me yesterday and wanted to if you were gay 'cuz you sparkle." Haley retorted.

"Guys be nice." Rose intervened. They sat down at the table.

"Mom this is Steve. Steve this is my mom." Haley said.

"I know." Steve said.

"What do you guys want to breakfast?" Rose asked, they all mumbled pancakes and Rose made them. It was nice to see Rose here with our kids and Haley's boyfriend just joking around. Like a real Family.

~thelittlepixie


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while. Writers block and school ugh!

I don't own twilight or Lee An Womack's beautiful song 'I hope you dance' and gibb's slap from N.C.I.S it's December, 2010

**Empov**

I walked down the stairs to see my daughter and my wife sitting on the sofa looking at a picture album maybe? Not sure, Rose looked up and so did Haley. Their resemblance was freaky. When Haley was little she looked more like me but now she looked like her mom in a way. They both have really thick hair, trust me it took forever to put Haley's hair into a bun for ballet when she was little. Haley's hair was super curly during the summer from when she doesn't dry it. During the winter it's wavy like Rose's and that's what it looked like right now. They both have Blue eyes, Haley's looked lighter than Rose's but they both have bright blue eyes. Rosie had blue eyes when she was human. Both are tall and beautiful. But since Haley is the daughter of the two best looking couple in the family cough cough me and Rose cough cough, she's automactly that pretty. The same smile and the paleness was the only vampireness Haley got. Haha new word sweetness. Another one I'm on fire!

"Sweetie what are you staring at?" My wife asked me.

"The two prettiest girls in the world." I walked over and kissed Rosie. I heard the back door shut and an 'ewwwwwwwwww' and a 'get a room' from my son's .

"you should take your own advice when Amanda's here." Haley said. Zac went 'ohhhhhhh' Nate is dating a girl named Amanda and they show a lot of PDA, If you know what I mean.

"Go to hell." Nate said.

"Language!" I yelled. I don't mind if they cuss as long as I'm not around since I cuss like a sailor. As long as they don't drop the f-bomb I'm alright

"Why don't you!" Haley replied back.

"I'm already there seeing your face." Nate retorted.

"f-you." Haley said.

"Haley Marie McCarty Cullen what have I told you!" I yelled,

"Not to drop the f-bomb but technically I didn't say the f-word" she mumbled

"same rules apply." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Hale don't forget were going to the mall with you aunt Ali." Rose said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that's where the similarities end. Thank god for that!

"Daaaaaaaaaaddddddyyyyyyy! Please don't make me go!" she pleaded like a little girl.

"Sorry baby no can do!" I grinned evilly.

"Just wait dad, just wait." Damn she had to get her evilness from me. Haley sulked to her room and shut the door. I heard traces of _the dirty Heads _but I'm not sure. The guys went to their rooms as well.

"Haley is so different then when she was younger." I mumbled.

"Seems like it. Shes not the same sweet little girl I knew." Rosie said.

"Well after you 'died' she became quiet and never really said much unless hyped up on god knows what." I said, "She's like buddy the elf on maple syrup and spaghetti."

"Sounds like someone I know." Rose said

"Alice"

"You" the both of us said.

"Hey! That's not true!" I defended myself. She gave a 'bull shit' look.

"At least I'm the awesome one here!" I smiled

"Yeah sure." Rosie said and kissed me.

I ended up on the couch and you can guess what went down from there.

**Zpov**

i walked to my room with Nate and sat on th bed. I heard thesong _lay me down _by _the dirty heads_ blasting from Haley's room

"Haley! Turn that horrible song off! If you wanna blast music at least let it me Metallica or something good!" I yelled. I heard some noises coming from downstairs, ok maybe as having that song going as loud as it can go would be a good thing.

"Never mind! Dad and mom are getting on down stairs and I don't want to hear it"

"Well I wasn't going to turn it down anyway and thank you for the mental picture!" she screamed back.

"Your welcome!" I smiled and picked up my guitar and started playing a song I wrote

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
_

_I hope you dance,I hope you dance_

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  


_I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)_

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  


_Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)_

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I wrote it for her because this one girl has been bulling her to stop dancing. Haley's ready to quit after this recital, i'm the only one who she told. I'm gonna play it for her for Christmas. Embry, her imprint is going to play the other parts in the song and sing the words in parentheses. Haley doesn't know about the imprint because dad never told her. I found out from Embry when I was texting him the details on the song. I don't have power though so its not like I could just tell. But I could tell that Haley is Steve's blood singer. She doesn't know what the hell that is but me an Steve both know that he's going to marry my little sis. He even said that if he hurts her even by accident, I'm allowed to beat the crap out of him. I've been very close to Hales and I know what makes her happy and he defiantly makes her happy.

Eminem's song _just loose it_ played out from my phone. Whaddaya know it's Steve.

(Steve italics, Zac plain)

_Hey bra can I ask out your sister?_

Yeah, but remember our plan

_Yeah, I won't hurt her, she too nice to stay mad at_

Get a grip of yourself bra

_Thank Zac!_

Three seconds later I heard a scream Coming from Haley's room. I grabbed my guitar and ran into her room with it above my head. Nate grabbed his flashlight. Mom and dad ran up to her room. Mom's hair was mess, her blouse not button, and dad had his shirt off and his pants not button. Ew gross old people love.

"What happened?" Nate yelled

"Are you O.K" mom and dad asked

"Did the secret ninja come and attack you?" I said. They all looked at me funny.

"uh no pshhh. I am a secret ninja. I'm O.K. Steve just asked me out! Eep!" my sister screamed

"I come in in here with a flashlight and that's all that happened? Seriously Hale stop screaming." Nate whinned.

"Aww shut your trap. Besides what's a flashlight going to do for me? What are you gonna do 'blind the person to death'?" she rolled her eyes. Nate left the room and I put my guitar down.

"Is this the boy that lives across the street?"mom asked smiling

"ya." She smiled.

'See I told you boys would notice you!" she smiled and hugged her only daughter.

"omg, I don't even want to know what you guys were doing. But I do sadly," Haley moved away from here.

"Oh yeah . what were we doing?" Mom asked. Haley's eyes got wade with embarrassment so I spoke up for her

"Hitting a homerun." I said.

"Zachary Dale McCarty Cullen what do you know about the bases?" mom asked

"I go to public school. That is explanation itself" I smiled. I heard dad mumble

"Where's the shotgun?"

"Emmett, you don't need a shotgun. And scare her first boyfriend away." Mom spoke.

"He's my second boyfriend. my first boyfriend was when I was in 7th grade." Haley said

mom nodded and walked over to dad.

"If he hurts her, I'll-"

"I told him even if it was by accident I'll beat the crap out of him with my baseball bat." I said

"Like heck you're not going to touch him!" Haley stood up

"I'm you're older brother so it's my job."

"Were twins!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'm older by a few minutes. The best few minutes of my life." I said and got Gibb's slapped me, "ow that hurt."

"Good!" she smirked and sat down on her bed.

Mom didn't look good all the sudden.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go lay down, I don't feel well." With that she left the room and dad followed. I hung in Haley's room and played songs on my guitar.

R&R please!

~thelittlepixie13


End file.
